Son of Nightwing: Extinction Evil
by Yui-kun23
Summary: Fate had always been cruel to him losing the people closest to the point he cannot longer able to deal with so much on his shoulders, that stops once a random boy with the same characteristics as him, claims to be his heir - his son. Now it's up to Damian to help his father as well his friends from new villains and allies. How hard could it be? - Rewriting chapters! Chapter 8!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It is raining.

It is rain do fine it is closer to fog. It is the kind of rain that makes it difficult to tell whether it is raining or not. It is the rain that is quiet, and cold, and without personality. It began just a little while ago, and since then has continued off and on.

"Shoot me."

His voice blends into the sound of the quiet rainfall, and echoes as if from far away.

Long ago, he would have brushed off with a smirk or a hint of sarcasm, but not he did not reply at all.

"Come on shoot me, shoot me!" he snapped as he began to cry out, it was a simple statement nothing much.

' _Just pull the trigger and everything will be over_ ' the simplest thought came to his mind. ' _Just pull the trigger Dick, do it_.' it was a cold, deep voice, one he'd never heard before. Dick's mind was overcoming by his inner voice, that shows no such a merely emotions towards him.

"I see..looks like you're not going to shoot me fascinating. You're walking the same path as batman which is it ironic, you don't want to become like him,"

"You're wrong! I will not become batman!"

A silent fell for a moment, before the voice chuckle.

"Then shoot me! Prove that you will not become the batman, Dick! Show the world that you're different, come on, what are you waiting for!" now it became a shrill voice, as it made his words seductive pull towards Nightwing.

There was no time.

If he was going to save his friends and his family, he couldn't waver. Because this is was Jason Todd capable of doing.

Jason laughed. He knew that Nightwing was out of time.

So was he going to do or not? He was already on the step where he was holding a gray silver gun pointing at the defenseless black haired young man, with dry blood on the corner of his split lip that was earned from Nightwing punched.

"Well? Are you just going to run away again? Or are you ready to sacrifice your friends? Either way, you don't have a choice after all," the raven boy slipped from his sleeves of his brown leather jacket and passed onto his hand; it was a phone.

The phone screen bright for a moment before it show a big red button on the screen, as Nightwing froze.

"Is me or them, Dick. Once I press the button, the bombs will set and there is no way you can't save them. Is me or them, Dick?! You decide big brother!"

A decision, there were always decision to be made. No matter what kind of decision you would ever make, there will always consequence.

In the most precious part of what made Dick himself - the very deepest depth of his soul - a hatred began to fester and swell.

Killing was wrong.

Killing was wrong.

Killing was right?

"Is me or them! Decide!"

".."

The moment he holds tight the gun, the moment his finger gently touch the trigger, his world turned black.

Dark.

Obsidian.

Soaked pitch black -

A loud band echoed through the dark roof - as silent was only followed next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Katon, Katon.

The plain wooden rocking chair made a gentle sound as it swayed back and forth on the porch.

The soft sunlight smoothly shone through the top of a tree. As a light breeze gently blew across the surface of a distant lake.

He couldn't help but to smile as his eyes narrowed to the person beside him who had his cheek lay down his shoulder, as he breathed gently and fell asleep.

After all, there weren't many times where you ever see the reckless boy with a deep slept showing such a naive expression on his sleeping face, so sometimes as a big brother, he would cherish moments like this.

As the sound of him rocked the chair, he gently brushed his little brother wet-drenched hair from his face. Dick sighed.

He didn't know how many times, had told Jason to take care of himself since Jason just came out of the lake without drying himself he was likely to catch a cold.

But Jason didn't have time as he was interesting what was happening in Gotham as he went to sit down next to Dick who was reading the newspaper.

But even if was his birthday and decide to spend outside the city, Jason still couldn't help to think more of the crimes that currently is happening at Gotham rather than have fun on his birthday.

This gentle world, in a small house deep within the heart of the forest, would continue on for eternity. But he knew it, it was impossible.  
Because he knew it that this was fake, this wasn't reality, it was the past.

However, Dick did not want this memory to be over, he just couldn't let fate take away the people he cared. As he tries to pull the boy closer to him, but it only embraces thin air.

It happens the same thing as he saw his best friend who was just a few meters away from him waving his hand with a smiled before he turned his back; slowing walking away.

Dick's eyes started before he stood up and run as fast to stop his best friend, only for his arms to embrace thin air.

Like any falling curtain stage, the bright sun that shines over his head, darkened as it began to dye the entire forest into pitch black.

He called out his best friend's name, as his little brother all over the place, but there was no reply. Neither of both figures could no longer be found anywhere.

Without releazing, the cabin that he spent all his good memories with his little brother, and his best friend and his friends, had been surrounded by black. Everything was pitch black, no color at all, only black.

Black.

…..

Soft blue eyes slowly snapped, as finally, he came back to reality once again. Did he really want to come back? He was lying in bed, in his own room. He stared up at the ceiling and the over at the alarm clock on his right night stand.

The time was 6:00 a.m.

It has been just a half an hour than he was sleeping, occasionally he would sleep thirty minutes more, however, it seems that for the past year, his eyes would spring open due to the riddle of nightmares, he is having as he drifted to sleep for a moment every time.

To be plainer simple, he can almost never sleep at night or even closed his eyes to relax.

Dick got out of bed. As he dressed in comfortable sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Since he could no longer sleep anymore, then maybe he would start his day just any normal day, but with a few more hours extra, before wearing the costume, before becoming the Nightwing as currently he was Richard Grayson, otherwise known as 'Dick'.

Today was another day that he won't come back to the team.

Just how long has it been since he last saw them? A year. A whole year. Even so, he still cannot let them see him. Not yet. There were so many reasons not to show himself, but the major reason was that the team lost trust on them, after all, he lied to them for his own purpose, used them to become his own pawns.

To make sure the outcome of the secret mission to be a smaller damage to everyone since he didn't care if they don't trust him or even hated him, he did it to protect them, to make sure they won't get involved at all.

Nevertheless, thought that the outcome of saving the world was the death of his best friend, he had paid many prices because of his actions, that he had cost once with the death of one of his comrades - family member - the second robin.

Now, he had to pay the cost to save humanity from an invasion, his closest family member, the world was never fair to him from the beginning.

It wasn't like he could complain about since the actions had already been made and decision that chosen his path as well necessary, he cannot regret it because of it something that only he can do it. The path that only he would walk and no one else: Not Tim, Barbara or any member of the team.  
Just as he finally did his shoes and wore his hoodie and brought a cap over his head and took his shaded glasses, slowly walk through the door.  
Since it was 6:30 which he will never know how quickly the time passed, he went over to the corner cafeteria that was open every day from 6:30 a.m. to 4:20 p.m.

Once inside the small building, he went to sit down on one of the stools in the corner, where his spot has always been for the past year ago.

"You're five minutes later than usual, Richard."

"Wow, so you really do pay attention to such a small detail for your clients, Mike." Dick said with a small smirk on his face.

"Only for my favorite's clients."

The man that casually used his first name was the owner of the small building that was used for a cafeteria; his name was Mike, a huge man with a completely bald head, and chocolate-colored skin.

"So the usual, Richard." Dick nods as Mike frowned.

"I don't get it, how does a coffee feed you up, aren't you hungry?" Mike asked as he recalls how many times his dear regular customer always drink a cup of coffee to feed up his hunger for breakfast.

"I have a lighter appetite in the mornings. So you can't blame me." Honest Dick lost any kind of interest in food since Wally death that he cannot remember when he ate a proper dish.

"Alright, but that won't change my mind since my conscious is telling me then you should have a proper breakfast. So let's add to your regular menu, something nice." Mike says with a grin on his face as he turned his back and began to prepare something for him.

"You don't have to.." Dick was cut off. "It's in the house." Mike shouted, clearly simple as Dick knew then nothing at all would change Mike's mind. Dick sighed as he could no longer change the attitude of the stubborn owner.

Mike was a nice guy on Dick's opinion and view; however, he still needed to provide himself a historical record for him to persuade himself that Mike could be trusted. Which he has a clear history. No criminal records. Nothing negative. Even so, it didn't explain how in the world ended up a scar on his face, which literally found it a mystery to wanted solve or might as just say curious about it.

"Here you go, made home-pancakes."

As cheerful as always he brought the plate with four layers of homemade soft pancakes to Dick as he watches how the richly liquid is slowly poured down onto his pancakes.

"Enjoy it."

The appearance of it looks fascinating that made anyone's hunger as the aroma sweetly play with the nose of the customers who were sitting beside Dick.

With that, he took a bite, as the thinly creamy covered the brownish pancakes chewing inside his mouth that only tasted of nothing as a solitary thought which crosses his mind as he eats.

No matter how delicious the food looks, the taste would always remain the same as always, regardless than Dick continue to eat food, but not like he used to, he bought mostly the cheapest food than there was in any shop because what would he spend money on food than he cannot longer taste no more?

He only brought a small amount of food in order to satisfy his hunger and keep it shut for the rest of the day like a pack of crisp or just a drink.

Dick's phone rang. As he ignored it.

He knew who exactly was calling him, but for the better, he ignored it and decided to not answering.

"So you're going to keep ignoring them, is that how is going to be?"

"..."

"You know you cannot run away from them, sometime in your life you will have to face them." Mike softly as he looks at the raven-haired boy whose gazed was coasting down, even with his shades covered his eyes, Mike could see a glint of sadness in those eyes.

Mike sighed. "But that's your business kid. But still, try to consider my tips." he says with grinned as he slaps Dick's back before he went back to business.

By the time Mike when, back to his business, Dick decides then it was time to go as well to his own business, as he began to walk towards home.

* * *

By the time he already got home, it was 7:00 a.m. since there was no need to rush, he slows walk pace walked all the way to his own apartment.

Just as he stood opposite his grey door, he notices a small gap between the door frame and the door was slightly open which he didn't leave like this, he left it closed and lock.

 _Damn, so they decide to finally use force on me._ Nightwing thought as he knew that he had no choice but to face them.

He didn't want to face them. Not now. Either way, he could not avoid them forever.

"You know, I already aware than both of you're here, so there is no need to hide: Conner and M'gann." He blurted out as he closes the door and looks forward to seeing two members of the formerly members of the team.

"You see? There was no need to hide, he already knew that we were here." the short black haired boy hissed as he glared at his teammate as she ignored it.

As next the female teammate of superman clone looks at Dick as she flashed a smile and said."Good morning, Nightwin-"

"Cut the crap out of it, M'gann," Dick cut her off, almost angrily. "I know why you're here,"

"Great, then let's get straight to the point, Nightwing." Conner said gratingly, crossing his arms."By first: why are you avoiding us?"

'Conner, we said that we are going to take this slow.' Megan softly said through the mental link that was currently connected with Conner and her minds only.

'He knows why we're here, so there are no reasons for us to try to take it, break it down for him.' Conner said as he stared at Nightwing impassively.

'Still…'

'We only seek answers that's all, so what is the whole point of engaging pointless conversation,'

"Just because I do not speak, doesn't mean I dense to know that both of you are having a discussion through the telepathic link," Dick said. "You know, if you want to, I can-"

"Enough!" the shout was accompanied by the resounding thud of a fist colliding with the wall. Likely the wall would have been cracked into a hole if Superboy never learned to control his anger issues.

"Don't avoid the question, Dick." Superboy spoke with a dangerously low tone. As M'gann knew that if this goes furthermore, it would turn into a battlefield, so she placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder and shake her head slowly.

Conner understood what she meant, using force won't do anything good at all.

"Please Dick, we don't want to be the bad guys," M'gann said, eyeing him carefully.

For a moment, there was only silence that fulfilled the whole room, as the tension slowly began to build up before Dick opens his mouth and shattered the silence "The team doesn't need me, it already has two skilled leaders." he specified.

"Since the team has improved much more lately, it really does not need to party with an untrusty leader." Dick declared intoned, his voice emotionless. "Was that the answer you were looking for."

"You're wrong, Dick. The teams need you back, everyone is worried about you." She said as she walked towards him before she raises both hands to touch his cheeks and narrowed her eyes to his shades.

"You're hurt." she whispered."You're no alone remember that we're here for you. We also shared your pain." Even with his shades covering his eyes, she stared deeply into it and tried to put the emotions filling her into words.

But she couldn't, because tears dripped down her currently amber eyes, as she couldn't hold to it, because whatever she thinks of her friend: Kid flash, tears would stream down, that she could no longer control over.

"Pain? Is this what is about it?" Don't even start." Dick rebuked sternly, as he slaps away her hands from his face, making Superboy glared at him due to his actions. "Wally's death was a sacrifice to save humanity, therefore, I won't spill my tears for such a thing."

Conner snapped. "What?! How could you say that?!"

"Look around the world? Back in history, present and even future. There will always be sacrificed to make, wherever you go, whatever you look around! People will die, and there is nothing you can do about it!" He didn't know when he raises his voice, but now he cannot stop himself.

Conner in a few seconds was already in front of his formal leader and with a smooth move grabbed by the collar with a fierce strength than Dick's leg didn't touch the hard wooden floor of his apartment.

Gritted teeth, Conner spat out. "Do you even heard yourself?! We're talking about our friend's death and you just don't give a shit about it! How dare you!?"

"Yes, I heard myself, but wally's death is just one death, one life lost. However, as we currently speak, lives are taking away from this world. Innocent lives." _just like Jason, his family, his best friend lives and his comrades._

"So we cannot afford to let our emotions break us since the whole world is a battlefield," Dick stated the fact that the whole world indeed was a battlefield for him once you chose your path, a battlefield would be waiting for you.

In return, his back ended up crashing into the wall before he was punched hard by superman clone which resulting, Dick let out a groaned, as Superboy was about to punch the land a punch on the human. Yet he stops halfway as he looks at his friend.

"You.. are you not trying to avoid it." Superboy hissed as he looks sideways, as Dick raised himself into a sitting position and wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth. The Conner Kent punch had split his lip.

He could see in his eyes were filled with anguish.

"Why did you stop? If this helps you anger issue, then you're free to hit me as much you want, but if you don't, then get would you mind get out of my house, you know I have a life." Dick declared his final thoughts to them as he gave them a choice.

"So..If wally never sacrifice himself, then...you would…" this time it was M'gann who spoke with a few sobs tore their way on her throat.

"Yeah, if Wally never sacrifice himself or even his death was pointless and didn't stop the invasion, then I would sacrifice the whole team if it was necessary, exchange for the millions of citizens' lives. I'm still won't regret my actions at all." It was a dry and hoarse voice, so worn down it sounded hollow.

Only to made her tears stream down more, to the point that she felt her knees weaken that fallen on her knees only to feel utter despair, same as Superboy.

The boy that once was cheerful, who joked freely and was like a little brother figure to the team, became a different person.

To the point that they can no longer recognize him anymore, he was totally a stranger person to them.

They have lost their robin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Comforting was a skill he was good at it, he knew how to comfort people because, in a certain way, Grayson could compare his suffering with them.

Yet, this time, he kind of overdid his expressions to them, but it was necessary for him and them - to have a wall between them in order to protect them, a wall that cannot be broken at any cost.

 _Although, I could have gone a bit easy on them..._ shuddered at the thought. _No, this is how I suppose to act, in order for them to stay further away from me...the more distance...the better._

Dick's mind had been conflicting himself of what happened 5 hours 36 minutes ago when Conner and M'gann came to consolidate his feelings _-_ which turn pretty badly as he still remembers the moment and how they left with no more words to speak.

With that in mind, he lowered himself down into the hot water from behind, as he couldn't help but let out a low moan.

The sensation of taking a bath was something he missed for quite a while, the only reason it stopped him was because he spent most of the time on keeping crime out of sight in his city - Bludhaven. So he took a quick shower of five minutes: once or twice a week. Moreover, it was a deluxe version of three-long bathtub with the luxurious hot water freely flowing within it.

The feeling of hot water on skin, the pressure of the water against the water, just made you forget about your worries and let yourself relax once in awhile, his boy sinking into the hot water up to his chin; completely relaxing his body.

"How could I forget this feeling..?" Dick chuckles as he flicked a strand of raven hair away from his eyes.

As part of his mind, remind him of one of his past memories that was locked away for a while before it was unlocked to this moment.

" _Damn! Like hell, I am gettin' in?! Y'know just because-"_

 _Splash._

 _The poor boy didn't have time at all to stop it as he was already forcefully push into the bathtub full of hot water._

" _Opps my bad~"_

" _You did it on purpose, you asshole! You didn't even let me take off my clothes!" Jason said as he popped out from the water with veins popping out of his head, looking irritating at his current mentor; older brother by paper._

" _Like I said: oops my bad~," Dick said with a smiled, but it looked more like a smirk, making the currently robin's blood rushed all the way up to his head -_

" _Say it like you meaning! Before I wipe that smirk off your face with my fist!" He says as he waved his arms about wildly before he raises his hand up the level of Dick's eyes that slowly close his hand into a fist._

" _Calm down, little wing. Can you just take a bit of fun."_

 _He shows him the middle finger._

 _Typical Jason._

Recalling a memory of him, especially him was torturers and only brought him a massive sharp pain on his chest. Since Jason was the light of his darkness, whatever he was lost, whatever he was going to step on that line - Jason would bring him back.

Now his little brother ended up on a coffin buried seven feet on the ground in Gotham City beside his parents' grave.

If only he would make on time? If only he would have been there? If only knew this would happen then he would have gone himself and finish the mission.

But that was an 'if' since it had already past and the past cannot be changed, no matter how many times you pray or wish, it will never happen.

Because he already tried some many times that he lost count of it; lost hope.

* * *

Watchtower September 4,12:45 EST

Barbara Gordon was not happy at all.

The red-haired; first female protege of batman location was on the watchtower as currently, it makes the main base where the team would be operated alongside the league.

That was a year ago. Six months ago: Batman informed that the cave would be rebuilt back to how it was due to necessary causes; it would be open to the members of the team next week due to checkups.

"Is Nightwing, we're talking about? Of course, he would make a pretty flashy show to make it seem believable, how can you guys don't know that, honestly, I should be the one that went." Artemis is otherwise known as Tiger was the first one to snap as she said in an irritating voice before sighed.

As the formerly members of the team from five years ago, we're currently discussing their formerly member absence. They have been keeping this discussion as a secret from the other members. Except her.

Since once you spent time on the batcave as well having Batman as your mentor, you eventually learned some useful skills.

Either way, what she could conclude about what she heard from where she was hidden is that they failed to comfort Dick.

"The past is the past, my friend, we cannot change our decision. But now what is his current status of our friend, Nightwing?"

"We have obtained a minimum amount of information about his status since we unexpected to him arrive from his daily breakfast routine quite earlier: first he seems to be aware of his environment due to being a lack of any waste, however, he mostly lack food sources, due to small amount of food stored in his apartment." she said with her eyes on the ground, as she rubbed with her left hand her right shoulder.

"Wait, you tell me that he hasn't eaten anything at all since last year?" A demanded tone, yet at the same time anxious from the female magician named Zatanna Zatara.

"Maybe, I don't know. But the only thing I can confirm is that he is definitely lacking sleep, even he tried to hide with his shades, it did not work since M'gann saw it." announced Conner whose gazed where on M'gann before he turned his eyes towards them.

"Is he trying to make us be sick worried about him? Because he's definitely doing an amazing job." In a voice made of equal parts hesitation and frustration, Rocket hissed.

"Even so, I should have done something to prevent it from taking a leave of absence of our friend, knowing that how broken he was of our deceased friend." Kaldur guiltiness came over him, knowing that he shouldn't have left Nightwing be by himself when he was emotional broke off the lost of his best friend.

How could he let him go, like that? He should have stopped him at that time. Now, look at the results.

"No, this is not your fault Kaldur." said Tigress. "So stop blaming yourself."

'Of course, it was no one's fault, it was Dick choice' Barbara thought to agree with Tigress mentally as she listens to the conversation.

"We'd tried everything resulting in the same outcome, Nightwing still hasn't open to us, the error of this is that we have chosen the wrong month to do…." M'gann paused before she narrowed her gaze from the ground to them. "This month would...be..the death of the second Robin." she whispered quietly.

Logically, she was right. In two weeks, it would be the second anniversary of Jason Todd aka Second Robin death. The death of part of the Bat family made Batgirl surprisingly nostalgic about it.

Because she knew that sooner or later something like this would happen to them. Comparing to other superheroes, they had a superpower, which made them different from humans. As for the bats: they were just normal human with developed gadgets.

Still, she rejected the idea, and wanted to continue to believe that they would be alright, nothing would happen to them if she believed, but that was so foolish of her to ever think of it.

Jason death was an example of it, it was like a warning to them, showing that they weren't mortal, they were just human. Even so, his death was something that she would never forget and has impacted everyone on the team.

The most effective person that impacted was Dick, likely the reason is that he was too close to Jason as a mentor and brother. Soon after his death, Dick change, dramatic change to the point that she could not even slightly recognize him.

"Nightwing has been keeping secrets from us as well lied to us, how do we know if he really is suffering?! It can be just an act!" Conner began to speak with a hoarse and low sound.

"He used each of you like if we were his puppets, just for his own desires! How can you explain that?!"

"Superboy calm down…"

Due to her being in deep thoughts, she hasn't realized how the conversation had changed from sympathy to a quarrel - but what she unexpected guest is that Superboy started.

"We had talked through this Conner, Nightwing did it for the best, he did it for the team's sake." M'gann said defending in Nightwing choices of the past.

"For the best? You think he did it for the best?" a bitter chuckle escapes from his mouth as he turns his back on them, making some of the heroes raise an eyebrow.

"The last time I heard that someone ended up dead." Conner finished as he says with a dry voice before he walks away, ignored his name being called several times as he walks out.

With that she no longer needs to listen to their discussion, once superboy walked out - maybe it was a signal.

"Damnit..".Exhaling a deep breath, Barbara already leaned against the wall, crossed her arms. "Boy wonder, you know how to be on someone's nerves, even without you around."

Just thinking about that made her lips curve up into a small soft smiled as she recalls the many times Nightwing made her worry about him. Typical of him, making a woman worry about him - even his exes were worried about him.

Besides Dick would eventually have to open to someone, he has to. He cannot allow himself to be on his own, especially at a time like this.

...

GOTHAM CITY September 4, 12:50 EST

"Master Bruce, do you think is the right time for Master Richard for this."

"He needs to understand his role as well the expectations that I necessitate from him. So this will help him have confidence in himself once again."

Bruce Wayne said to the other person on the other line was his butler, his friend: Alfred Pennyworth.

"Even so sir, don't you think you should tell him personally, I believe Master Richard would prefer for you to inform him rather than I, sir." said Alfred.

"No, for the best, I think you're suitable for the job, Alfred. My presentation would affect his decision." Bruce replied.

"Master Bruce, it has been a year, I do think Master Richard would require your presentation in these dark days."

Bruce was silent for a moment before he answered, "I think about it."

"Master Bruce."

"Alright, once the business trip is over, I will talk to him, however, Dick must face his own demons in order to move on. After all, he isn't me. Dick is Dick."

"I understand, Master Bruce, I will inform Master Richard straight ahead so do not worry about, as well have a safe trip."

"Goodbye Alfred."

Bruce hung up the phone, before he stare into the window of his private jet, for two weeks he was leaving Gotham city to Tokyo, the capital of japan as Bruce Wayne - the playboy millionaire to a charity event as well a project that the Wayne Tech had been working with japan industry for over six months, coming to an end.

He had informed the league about it, just inform, nothing else. He did not permit to any activities of members of the league to take his place because he already has plans on who will replace him for two weeks.

"I hope this will help him out."

* * *

WASHINGTON D.C. September 4,22:00 EST

Just how hard was to find a shop that sells powder milk? Extremely hard, apparently convenience shop doesn't sell baby stuff. Moreover, where in the world could he found a pharmacy at this late night?

Three miles away from home. Great. Just Great.

Despite this, he brought five packets of powder milk that sure will last for six months or maybe less or more, it depends on his daughter's stomach.

Any rate, thinking about his daughter has made him smile, due to whatever he thinks about her, he recalls the most beautiful smile glue on her face.

He really is a lucky guy.

After the invasion was over, he spent most of the time with his daughter rather than work. He wanted to be there for his daughter at all cost, so he also took a small break between months. Which was definitely worthy due to having been there on her first steps.

While her mother was there when she first talk. Logical he wanted to be there instead he was in one of a special mission for four days away from home.

He really hates it, having to stay away from his daughter after Wally's death, Roy was scared. He didn't want to die like that: without saying goodbye, without seeing his family or friends one more time.

To the point where he thought of doing the same Wally had done - retired from playing the hero; having a normal life.

"No, maybe is too soon for that." He told himself as he stops walking; looked at his reflection. Could he stop being a hero?

Just there a cold sweat streamed down his back as in a second he shift himself to his right side in a matter of a second, once he saw something flashing a few meters behind him.

CRACK

There it was a tall and thin; sharp as well smooth that shiny beneath the moonlight reflection was a blade dug into the window that shattered into the smallest piece.

As Roy, fortunately, noticed his attacker next move and spun and with his right forearm blocked the suddenly hit that was aimed at the side of his face.

That's when he meets his navy-blue orbs with crystal-green orbs of the attacker before for a short time, he was on the ground with a sword thrust against his neck.

* * *

Watchtower September 4, 22:20 EST

For the past few hours, they didn't know what to speak or even to talk to each other, occasionally they did break the silence once the team came to do their being deployed to new missions or go home.

The only exception to this was two members from the league with two members of the team were on monitor duty, providing support to the members of the team who currently were on individuals missions.

"How are the squads doing?" Tigress asked wanted to break the silence between them.

"They're doing alright, most of the squad have already finished their mission and they're on the way home." The magician replies as she types on the hologram keyboard and her sight on the holographic screen.

"I really would kill to be in one of those missions, so I would go straight home and lay down on my sweet bed." Rocket protest as she has been standing for about the whole day, her legs were killing her.

"Come on, you can manage a few more minutes." M'gann said on the left side, monitor the left hologram screen.

"We only need reports from Alpha squad and some individuals and that would be the end of the day, my friend." Kaldur replied with a neutral expression, as he was nimbly on the keyboard for unknown reasons.

The silence fell on the room again. A minute passed, and another minute. Another-

Tigress broke out: "Is this how is going to be? Because if it is then, I will be the one to look for him."

"I thought we already discuss it." respond M'gann.

"No, we never got to finish since you guys drop the subject after superboy decide to act like a jerk." said Tigress bitterly.

"But we're trying to help him, the thing is that Nightwing is not cooperative."

"No, you guys gave up on him, otherwise now you guys should be looking for him."

Zatanna flipped over to see her before she snapped. "You're the one to talk about Arty. You didn't want to know about him a while ago and out of nowhere you want to help out."

Hearing that made Tigress' expression displayed fury.

"Hey, you know is being tough to the point that I need space for myself to clean my mind. Do you know how hard is for me?!"

"is hard for everyone-"

"Yeah, but while I need time for myself, what have you done?! Nothing at all, you just ignore the fact that one of our friends is still isolated himselves!"

"Calm down girls, let's not go crazy about it!"

It was Rocket who entered between the two as she separating them both of them from going any further.

"Let's give ourselves a break, okay."

"Dick is my friend, he might be a jerk, a liar, a dog, yet he's my friend and I won't abandon him." firmly looking at Zatanna as replied softly, as she turned and walk towards the zeta-beam.

"Wait..where are you going Artemis?"

"Going to look after him," short replied.

Before she could leave, the sound of a phone ringing echoed through space, making them turn to look where the source of noise came from.

"My friend Roy, what happen to you?"

The holographic screen shows the sight of a young man who was known as red arrow, but this time his pale face was now covered with bruises and dirt.

"Is Nightwing there? Because I have something for him." Red arrow said through the secure channel.

"I'm afraid no,"

"I see, still I think this will knock him and you guys out because it did for me."

"Just spill it out, will you? We don't have time." Artemis asked looking with a questionable look at her brother in law, not knowing what he was hidden from them.

"There is a brat, saying that he's Nightwing son."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

"What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to say thank you for the people who follow the story as well favorite the story. As well I want to inform that this is the Damian from the son of batman. This fanfiction is sort of an AU since Damian is Bruce kid, but here he will be Dick's son. Anyway don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

"What?"

The four young heroes bluntly out in sync as they look dumbfounded at Roy. "Somehow that was the same expression I had." Roy says, scratching the back of his neck.

"Wait a minute, are you actually being serious? Is this a joke?"

"Do I look like I joking," Roy assures her with a serious tone before he massages his temple and spoke.

"I'm bringing the brat with me to the watchtower, I will arrive in 30 seconds,"

"What? you can't -"

It was too late to make an argument or interference due to Roy already hung up the call, leaving them looking stunned at each other.

"Let's not get a hold of ourselves, we need to confirm first, maybe the kid just playing around, you know how wild is a child imagination." said Rocket in a halting manner.

M'gann clapped her hands together and replied: "Yeah, that sure would be the case."

' **Recognise: Red Arrow B06'**

the loud robotic female of the computer ran out of the main gathering area, where the Zeta Tube was served, as slowly Red arrow walked through the stairs dressed up in his civilian clothes or so he thought, because now he was dressed up in one of the zombies costumes including with the most detail - example the bruises and the cuts all over his body.

"What happen to you?!"

Artemis shouted as she came over to see him before she stops for a moment before she meets eye contact with him.

"This happen."

Lifting his two arms up to the level of his chest was on the left side was an equipment that surely did not belong to Red arrow's possession. In fact, the equipment that he usually used for combat was a bow and arrow, not a sword.

It wasn't important for them at the moment, as their eyes caught the practicable attacker that made all these cuts on the archer.

"Hmm.!"

Artemis stood froze by fear as once she lay down eyes on the boy.

"Dick.."

A soft whisper unintentionally leaked out from the throat.

"Hmm...Hmm!"

Even she whispers in a low tone, they boy appears to have able to hear her showing a trace of it as his thrusting violently, his body which was immobilized by the robes around his body. He had a cloth in his mouth, so all his effort on talking were garbled well failed to communicate.

"The brat seems to have some tricks like his father, but it was a kid's play." everyone glared at him, as they look at his wounds. Even the boy raise up an eyebrow.

"Alright, it wasn't easy, although I handle the situation at the end." the boy made noises through the cloth meaning that he was protesting with Roy's answer.

"Fine! In order to stop the brat from almost cutting my head off, I promise him that I would reunite with his dear father, as sooner possible. Are you happy now?" he raise the boy up to the level of his pupil in order for the boy to looked at him.

"Hmm.."

The boy nods, as they turned to face them.

"Wait, we don't know have evidence that provides us that his Nightwing's son -"

"DNA test, that will provide you with the ultimate evidence that if he's lying or not. Otherwise, we're wasting our time, precisely, my time is being wasted as we speak. Well, now I have to go and buy powder milk once again for my kid who' is starving to death because of him." said Roy as he threw the kid to Artemis who surprisingly caught him as well threw the katana at Zatanna.

"Now he's your problem, not mine, also he can be a very violent kid, so don't leave him alone with particular people that will easily piss him off." With that, he immediately left them without any medical attention.

"Now what?"

"How about by starting to undo the restraints on his body as well the cloth. I partially think that the child feels kind of uncomfortable like this." M'gann said gently as she undoes the ropes around the small figure body.

"You know I don't see any resemble on him, the only thing they have in common is their hair color." Rocket said observing the boy figures.

"Then you're blind, I was told that I was the split image of my father on his younger days." the boy finally spoke as he slowly faces her, with just a gazed of his face sent shivers down to her spine.

"He got the bat-glare, I give him that." Zatanna remarkable said with a chuckle as she recognized the glared; it was like the infamous bat-glare was sort of family tradition.

"You," he says, pointing at Zatanna. "Tell me where is my father. NOW!" The boy demanded.

"Sorry little boy, that information is top-secret." Zatanna lamely told the boy. "Now tell us your full name so we can find your parents, they must worry sick."

The boy scowled. "Don't underestimate me." He spat. "I could have break your face when you didn't give me the answer I was seeking for, Zatanna Zatara: the one with daddy issues." He stated before his lips curve into a sly smirk once he saw the magician startle as she took a few steps back.

"Artemis Lian Crock: fake her own death." his index finger moves from her to him. "Kaldur'ahm: the son of the loser." His words were delivered with a sneering tone pointing out his victims.

"Follow by Raquel Ervin: a married woman. Finally M'gann M'orzz: the alien girl."

"Is this enough to provide myself that I'm Dick Grayson heir, or do you want me to go further details of your life." Arms crossed over his chest looked at the young heroes with an impudent expression and coolly looked.

' _He knows our secret identity, what should we do?! Heck! how does he know?!'_ Rocket mentally yelled, try to adjust her brain on what just happen.

' _I...I..I..'_ the strong magician stammered.

' _Everyone, let's remain calm, there must be a solution for this scandal.'_

' _But he's just a child, how on earth did the child found out such a restricted information about us, the only way to do so, it's to hack into the data system...and….that..skilled...could...wait...this mean that this child possesses incredibly skilled at hacking at such a young age.!"_

' _The only person to know that as well possess this kind of skill is...Nightwing!"_ M'gann thought incredulously as enlarged a link between the boy and Nightwing.

Everyone thought was beginning to meddle with each other, Artemis didn't need to think once or twice to have a conclusion of this ridiculous open-mind discussion.

She knew once she saw him that it was no mistake he was telling the truth.

So she slowly walks to the boy and bends down to the level of his height, as she set her arm on his left shoulder before she began to talk.

"I believe in you, you're his son. "the boy snapped, briskly. "What makes you say that? Wanted to hide your roots? The odds are completely against you."

She sighs before answering. "You've his looks: charming and whelmed."

He blinked for a short time before he regains his self-confidence attitude with a razor-sharp smirk. "It's genetic, so it can't help it."

"The charming or being whelmed?"

"Can it be both of them?"

Artemis rolls her eyes, she was right. This boy was definitely Dick's Grayson son: his attitude was sort of similar and the boy's features match Dick's.

For a minute the boy seems to be in good terms. However, much to everyone's surprise, the boy's expression remarkable change into a stern gaze.

"Flattering your enemy is a type of a unique strategy you got there Crock." The boy's eyebrows furrowed as he continued.

"Thought in terms of a battle, this strategy of yours would have an ineffectual on the enemy which will cost your own life." The boy said swiftly focused his glare entirely at the formal archer.

"-small mouth with big words, this tell me that you didn't have great childhood memories, did you get bullied every time you open your mouth?" Artemis retorted teased asked.

"They will meet the same fate as my enemies: death." His reply was with an icy tone.

"Kaldur, have you got the results?" She raises up as she turned to look at her leader.

"Yes, but we must be patience, this would take a while."

"Wait…what?"

"Ah, I get it now." perked M'gann once she understood what Artemis had done.

"What did she do?!" Exclaimed the boy.

"She distracted through talking to you while the computer scans you without you knowing due to placing your attention on her." Said Zatanna with a sly grin, waving the boy's katana.

"Now you're the who underestimate the Adults, boy." Rocket sassed with a grim look, making the boy unpleased of her attitude towards him.

"Smart move," low tone replied through gritted teeth, obviously couldn't deny the fact that it was a smoothly move.

For a minute, the two members satisfied of their victory, turned to face the screen; waiting for the ultimate evidence. Besides the Martian, who she slowly walked towards the boy.

"I almost forgot, silly me. Would you mind tell us your name? We don't want to keep referenced you as a boy."

"Damian. Just Damian." Damian briefly stated.

"Alright, Damian. Are you hungry?" She asked with a soft smiled.

"Yes."

"Then come with me, to the kitchen, I believe I have something that kids love to eat as a snack. However, let's make it special today." A hand was extended towards him; Damian raises an eyebrow.

"Let's get it classified, I don't need you patronize or it will be your funeral. Get it." Damian roughly pushed away her hand from his sight, just as he turned his heels to leave with M'gann guide him to the kitchen.

"Obviously, no one has taught that boy respect to the eldest, what kind of parents don't raise their children without manners. That's the first thing I was taught." Racket said once Damian was out of sight placing both hands on her hip.

"Beats me." shrugged Zatanna. "Either way, if he really is Nightwing biological son, then who's the mother? Because if I recall that our wonder boy didn't have that particular personality, so this must be from the mother's side." the magician gazes at Tigress with her blue eyes full of divine authority.

"Don't look at me, I don't know the mother, I don't write the names of all the women he hooked up." Zatanna frowned at her replied.

"I know a few, but just a few." Accurate she knew only two people that had a sexual intercourse with Dick; the rest were unknown.

"Which there is no way that he had a child with them." egged Artemis, knowing that his friend, Nightwing was taught basic safety sex education so he won't have to deal with this kind of trouble.

He wasn't an idiot, right? right?!

"How are you sure? You never know, he might have known about all this and kept it a secret." she poses grimly.

Fair point. Perhaps he knew it and just kept it hidden from the world, including his own friends - even from his best friend wally, that Dick Grayson had a child.

It was a small possibility, as far she could tell otherwise she would totally agree with her best friend. The other chances were that he had no idea about it which were very likely to be the situation…..

Hold on. Something prickled on the back of her brain. The way she spoke with that tone and that glared. Artemis deeply sighed as she released the magician problem.

"Cut it out Zee, this isn't about the boy. You still piss off because of the plan. You know we talked about this already like a dozen times."

"This isn't about just the boy, or the plan Artemis. Is that he is keeping too many secrets from us. Is effective the team."

Generally, it did not affect the team at all, they were able to understand Nightwing interpretation of his actions as a leader. He needed to prevent any perilous moves that would ensure dangerously situation for the team to deal with it or the league justice.

Artemis wanted to backfire her idea, however, it wasn't her place to do it, because she knew that Zee was still indignant with Nightwing of how he used her.

"Our friend Nightwing indeed has been kept secret from us, I cannot deny, his intentions of keeping from us, are perfectly adequate for the team as well from us." interjected Kaldur which surprised Zatanna and Artemis.

"You see Zee, even Kaldur said so."

"I understand what you meant Kaldur, Nightwing does to protect us, but isn't too much to ask him to once shared those secrets with us, does he not trust us?"

"He does trust us, Zee, you know how shy he can be?" she said light-hearted tone in order to bring humorous to the atmosphere, which it did not work, crap.

"He trust you," even she said with a stern look, Artemis could see on those crystal blue eyes filled with rejection and broken-hearted, she could comprehend the reasons why. Even she didn't show any affection at all, as her best friend she could tell that she was still not over the former boy wonder.

Something that she will discuss with the former boy wonder about and try to talk over his relationships which it is starting to cause some problems with her life - example this.

"Hey sorry to interrupt once again your little quarrel but I think you would love to look at the screen." Artemis did look at the screen only for her whole mind go. ' I knew it!' as they saw the results, with files of the scanner from the boy; Damian was, in fact, Nightwing's son.

"So...he wasn't kiddin' around." Rocket comment, breaking the silence that fallen heavily between the three young adults once they saw with their own eyes, the results.

"You see I was right, the whole time." five percent of her brain contradict of what she was saying.

"So who is going to take care of the kid? because I'm not." everyone eyed Rocket confused.

"We have no clue where Nightwing location is, and letting the boy here stay will be bad news as he knows more that we might think about - like everyone's secret life. I positive that he will start a war here with everyone special our Superboy, who might lose his temper with the kid," said Rocket with some many points taken.

"You're correct, my friend. Damian needs to settle down for temporarily a residence into we find Nightwing's location." Aqualad admitted his friend points as he explained to the rest. "For now we must allow, only the four of us on the boy's knowledge. We do not want to cause any more difficulty that will affect the team and the Justice League."

"So my friends as Rocket has been honest with us of giving the opinion of supervising the boy, which one of you will do the favor of doing it?"

"Zee will do it," Artemis replied for a long period of time, pointing at her.

"What?!"

"Alright, then Zatanna you will be in charge of the boy," Aqualad stated.

"Wait for a second! I didn't agree to do this!" Zatanna protest, before M'gaan sweet voice, echoed through the area, making the others to turned and saw the boy named Damian - Nightwing son came to the picture with a bucket full of cookies on his grasp and a chocolate cookie holding onto his mouth as slowly being devoured by small bites.

"So you never have any sort of sweet culture pastry, then what kind of sugary food did you have at home, Damian?" asked M'gann with a smiled on her face looking that the boy was enjoying her cookies.

Finish his cookie, he provides a poker face and replied: "I never taste anything like this before, my grandfather provide me with a strict diet, in order to facilitate from becoming stronger." he says as he eats another cookie.

' _So how was it? Did he cause you any trouble?_ ' Aqualad asked through the mind link.

' _No at all_.' M'gann replies.

' _Wait, she can take care of the boy, not me. He seems to be more familiar with her rather than a totally stranger._ ' Zatanna informs them.

' _Sorry but I would love to take care of him, however, I do not think that my place is suitable for Damian to settle down._ ' M'gann said crushing Zatanna only hope of taking care of the boy.

' _Come on Zee, it's not that bad. You only need to feed him and look after him. It will like taking care of a cute puppy'_

' _A puppy that can bite.'_

With that, the mental conversation was over, as M'gann decide that she will inform Damian about his new home.

"Damian, Like I told you before me and the others will be looking after your father." she began as the boy noted about a few minutes earlier of the statement of her. "Exchange for that, you must for a briefly time settle down with our friend - Zatanna." Damian eyes wide-open as he was about to open his mouth as M'gann interjected by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It will benefit us, knowing that you're alright as well your father, Damian. I know that it's difficult, you came to reunite with your father, I promise you'll, It won't be long. Okay?" Damian occasionally nods, knowing that argued with the green alien girl would be pointless.

"Okay, then have a good time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, once again readers I would like to inform you than the story would be chalant pairing as well with other pairings. As well would like to announce that other DC characters would appear in this story, so there will be no OC characters at the moment.**

* * *

Chapter 4

New York City, September 4, 22: 45 EDT

"So...how are the cookies? Do you like it?"

"…"

You know it took M'gann a while to make the perfect cookies, like about a year or two."

"..."

"As well-"

"This isn't necessary, I don't need your pep talk," Damian interjected her sentence as he took another cookie from the bucket that was beside him to his mouth, focusing his gazed on the commercial poster about a new fuzzy drink.

Damian did not have a clue why he has to stay with the magician, of all people why with her? Or the idea to settle down in this environment? The whole idea he made this rational trip to find his biological father without trouble his grandfather due to his approving of such a magnificent execution.

To be ruined the next moment he tries to make his first move of founding his father location by that pathetic opponent that could merely endure his basic hits.

Seriously, the thought of coming to a different territory made him slightly astonish looking for worthy opponents for his blade; of course, it had been a disappointment at the moment.

Any rate, the only one that has brought his fondness was the daughter of Sportmaster a formerly fellow that was once part of the League of Shadows member. Naturally there, was a difference between him and her. His daughter was much more loyalty as she devoted herself to alliance rather than bloodline, contradicting Sportmaster who devoted his own self rather than his superiors.

She was the perfect candidate to become his servant/ assistant, so he would have appreciated for her to become his temporary guardian - wanted to found out more about her, nevertheless, they already had scheduled him while he was away for a moment with the alien.

Yet of all four heroes, the witch was chosen, he rather had the green alien who seems to be too naive, but benefit him to take advantage of her - as well wanted to eat more of her cookies that seemed to have an effect on him.

"Damian," she says making Damian snap out of his deep thoughts.

"Next stop we're getting off, okay?" She replied with one of her fake smiled.

She was too easy to read that he completely knew by the palm of his hand whatever she was faking or not any of her emotions.

Currently, they were sitting down on one of the empty seats on metro carriage train that next location was going to be part of New York areas.

He did not answer, he just nods.

Zatanna didn't have any idea what to do with the boy. She never expected that she will be his temporary guardian. Worse the temporary guardian of your ex-boyfriend kid who looks exactly like him.

She didn't freak out once she saw the boy earlier because she believes that the kid wasn't Dick's kid which eventually ended up being his kid.

Now if you look closer, he looks entirely like the former boy wonder, no matter how many time you look at different angles, he was like a clone. Maybe she was exaggerating a bit - his eyes were different from Dick's blue orbs, were sharp green orbs.

Her thoughts stop once she releases that the subway carriage stop moving for a moment knowing that this was her stop.

"Damian."

He understood what he had to do and stood up from his seat and follow her to his next location otherwise known as his _new_ _home._

Great. More entertainment on the way.

Later on, after walking for about 3 minutes of stairs, they finally were out to the outside only to meet vibrant bright lights.

"Damian, welcome to New York."

* * *

Gotham City

September 4, 22:00 EDT

"Master Richard now is not the time for doubt."

"I can't do it."

"Master Ri-"

"You know that I can't do it, Alfred." Richard regarded Alfred. "I cannot be the Batman."

Alfred the butler of the Wayne family predictive such an outcome from master Richard as well Master Bruce. Therefore he did not wish to cross the board line that Grayson created himself due to intercept a disagreement with him...yet.

"I understand Master Richard, I will not furthermore displeasure into your judgment." Replied Alfred with his unique English polish accent.

Richard took a few seconds before he released what he did as he brushed his hair from his sight: "God...it's not like that...Alfred...you wouldn't understand.."

"Then please would you try to explain to me, Master Richard into I fully understood?" Alfred asked politely, eyed at Richard.

Richard shrugged as he stood in front of the display case in the cave that held a tattered and ripped Robin costume; shinny gold plaque underneath: "A Good Soldier."

"I doubt that you would able to understand Alfred." said Dick, while he kept his face neutral glance at the costume.

Alfred raised his eyebrow:"Actually Master Richard, I do understand what you've crossed over your life, I had once been a teenager, as well going through the same thing with Master Bruce."

"I am twenty years old Alfred, I'm not longer a boy, you did not have to go through the same thing: the hero life." deadpan Richard corrective the butler of his preview statement.

"Believe me, Master Richard, you're acting like five years rather than a mature young adult,"

"How?"

"By keeping interrupting from explaining my point, sir. Now I consider for your own safety to keep your mouth shut." Alfred replied sharpy with a polish accent; arms crossed.

"Master Dick," he begins sternly, making the formal Wonder Boy's attention on him as he uses Master Richard nickname. "I believe that your life has been harsh for the past few years, something different that I had experienced in my past and Master Bruce past before he became the Dark Knight."

"Though I know that you're changing. Changing into a man that eventually must take responsibilities and duties to fulfill and as well comfortable your issues before it started to affect people, Master Dick."

Responsiblities and Duties: He failed each of them.

Failed to fulfill. Resting his hand on the cases and stared with those black shades one last time as he was waiting for something happen. Richard rested his forehead for a moment before he quietly whispers one small word.

"Sorry.."

With that, he pulled away.

"Thanks Alfred for the advice, I try my best of what I can do, however, I would not go as Batman but as Nightwing." Richard said as he found himself sitting down settling down in front of the computer, as he stared at the screens.

"Then allow me to make your tea, sir, I believe this would be a long night."

* * *

23:00 EDT

"This hasn't been same as the other pastry, do you take me for a fool, that I won't notice the texture as well the savor."

"Like I said before, they aren't home bake cookies, so they will taste different from M'gann."

" bake them."

"Excuse me?"

"Bake them, do you understand? If not them that would be a really proble-"

"I know what it means,"

"Then I provide you half an hour." with that Damian turn to face away as he walked towards the couch in the living room and settle down with his sword.

Zatanna was a loss of words, just what in the world exactly happen? A few minutes everything seemed to be doing fine, as she had to schedule something in mind for the boy once they arrive in her department.

Before it changed in just a few minutes ago, once Damian step in her department. With that, she went to the fridge and took the ingredients that she will be needing for the cookies.

He's just a kid, so like any average kid sometimes you have to spoil them a bit and they would listen to you after. So for today, she will allow herself to do what he wants.

On the other hand, Damian didn't do much as the only thought was his father, just how did his father: Richard Dick Grayson had a romantic relationship with her rather than been with his mother? It did not make any sense at all.

He knew his father relationships of his past, as his mother had provided him of his father relationship with society and background when he was little.

The first time he was told and inform about who was his father, he laughed. Laughed about an hour it was the funniest joke he ever heard.

Due to show such a disreputable of his father, his grandfathers taught him a lesson which actually not enjoyed at all.

A few days later, his grandfather showed him a footage of December 31 of 2010, considering as an early birthday present. That's when he saw his father first time in action defeated the man of steel and the greatest detective all by himself.

That's the day he enquired knowledge of Dick Grayson history, while want to arrange a meeting with him in order to finally retain the family.

Nevertheless, Mother had apprised him that he had already met father back when he was a 12-month baby. Unexpectedly, he did not recall that kind of event, which mother explain that they only spent two months, so that's why he doesn't remember.

With his unbeatable father, his skillful mother side by side creating a new world, the world that his grandfather wanted to create.

"Crap, I put too much sugar!" Damian turns his head slightly to see the magician scooping out sugar from the mixing bowl.

"Maybe if I add more milk it will stop, or maybe.." Damian scowled at her, as he turned his head, arms crossed. "Really, father? All women in the earth you fell in love with this witch." Damian muttered, how in the world did father choose her over Mother?

Was it because she placed a charm spell over him? Which would be the only logic theory that would actually make sense.

'No. Stop it Damian.' his inner voice snapped his deep thoughts.' His relationship with that witch is off, he broke up with her. Father had recognized that Mother is his only true love.' Damian nods.

Of course. Mother was much more attractive than the witch, she was far out of father's league if you wanted to describe her she was a bit older for father, still, it did not stop them from making him.

Now already sorting out some of the doubt he had, the only thing in mind that has to irritate is when are the cookies done?!

Seriously, he gave her half an hour as he recalls the time that the green alien took to bake ordinary homemade cookies.

A yawn escapes his mouth as he was sitting on the crimson soft couch, he really was getting dizzy as he waits for the cookies. Maybe closing his eyes for a short time won't do any worse. Just for a minute.. without release Damian's consciousness slowly dissolved as his eyes shut down.

...

"I finally did it. Still go it, maybe not, but still…" Zatanna looks over the silver tray that holds the cookies in three columns. She picked up one of the cookies and bite resulting in a cheerful smile that made the magician while she raise her hand into a fist of victory: the cookies were a success.

"Now, this should satisfy him." she told herself, proudly knowing that this time she outdid herself with the cookies.

"Damian! The cookies are done!" she call out to the boy who must have been waiting for the cookies a while ago.

However, there was no response or footstep to be heard. Making Zatanna anxious for a moment as she walked over the living room of her apartment.

"Damian.."

She called out his name as when behind the sofa and lowered her eyes to see the black-haired boy sleepy form. The sight the boy, deep in his sleep, extruded such a naive innocent as well cuteness.

"So you do have a cute side." she quietly told him, amazed by how innocent he looks in his sleepy form.

Maybe taking care of the boy, won't be a bad idea.

With that in mind, she picks up the boy gently trying not to wake him up in her arms in a bridge style and took him to her bed where he would sleep in a much more comfortable way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

New York City

September 5, 08:30 am

Eyes slowly flashed open, as she gently stretched her arms and let out a yawn. She was still tired from yesterday mission as well babysitting. Apparently, baking cookies take a lot of stamina for an amateur on cooking.

Now that a new day began, she would actually spend a half hour on the bed like any average day, but not any longer as she needs to make breakfast for Damian. Thinking about the boy, a great plan came over her mind to spend the day.

…...Wait a second…...

Swinging her head to every direction. she did not remember sleeping alone. She recalls that she placed the cute boy beside her on the bed. Yet she was alone.

Now she was wide awake, having the idea of the boy doing sort of things without an adult to supervise him at her house. Rolling out the bed and walking over to her living room along with her black cozy robe that was a present from Artemis on her 18th birthday -not fancy stuff- but useful to use.

She scanned the whole department: kitchen, living room, bathroom and once again bedroom.

"Oh God…"

She slapped her palm on her temper as she released something: the window from the living room was wide open.

The boy had run away. That was the only conclusion she could obtain from the primary evidence.

"Etativel!"

Within she cast a spell backwards due to how her magic works for her. As in an instant, her body began to float which she springs forwards to the air upwards at the rooftop.

Knowing that the boy could do she when to the rooftop as another suggestion came to her mind of the boy's status. And she was damn accurately correct.

There on the emptiness rooftop of her apartment, a boy wearing totally pinch black uniform was vigorously exercising with a blade on his hand.

He moved with a speed that could be called the limit of human's brain. The boy freely danced on the rooftop.

The boy, Damian al Ghul scattered sweat while chasing the shadow of imageries enemies.

The enemy were multiple pupils of his grandfather and mother who he fought before, their movements were reproduced in his head.

Enemy's movement speed, the speed of his attacks, pressure of his slashes, he avoided and repelled the enemy's attacks.

He was the son of the heir of Batman: the man who defeated the man of steel and the greatest detective by himself. He cannot allow his opponent to land a single blow on him.

Endlessly he keeps returning the enemy's blows.

Repeating it ever since he began to stand up, to the point where he caught blood.

Even so, it wasn't enough. It was nowhere near enough.

He needed to become much stronger to be the idealistic grandson that his grandfather persuaded for over years as well the perfect son who would fit for Nightwing.

"You are going to exhaust yourself if you continuously go on like that."

His movement stops once she spoke. Immediately frowned and letting out a frustrating groan slowly turned to her.

"That is not a way to say good morning to someone." Zatanna corrective the boy's attitude as she landed on the ground with both hands on her hips.

"Shut up." Damian says deadpan to the witch, turning his back to her.

"Is that the way you speak to the person who made you a portion of cookies. Adding that today we have a chance to drop to M'gann apartment for more of those delicious cookies that you seek, yesterday night."

Before Damian could react his mind had already begun to conflict with himself on what to do, once he heard that they might drop to the alien's department to retreat more of those extremely effective cookies, which he probably prefer than the witch's one.

Damian scowled. "Don't think that this change anything. I don't want your pity." narrowed his eyes at the blade holding in his hand.

"True, however as long you live under my roof, you're my responsibility."

Damian sighed. "I do fine by myself."

She chuckles ."You keep telling yourself that." stretching out her right hand that was holding a white towel that magical appear. He accepted the token of appreciation from the witch due to wanted to wipe the sweat. Nothing more.

"Also, how long have you been doing this?" asked Zatanna.

"Five o'clock in the morning."

"Wait! - What?!"

"Grandfather restrictive inquiry from me that I should sustain my training duties. As well Mother, knowing that I should not allow myself my body for failing to remember my training."

'What kind of family does he have?! Not what kind of mother allow their child to wake up at five in the morning to do training?!' Zatanna mentally yells her thoughts while she trying to keep calm.

"Okay, I think you have done enough training for today." she bends down to his height and gently reaches out the blade's grip. "You must be hungry and sweating, why don't we go back to the department to have you refresh and serve breakfast."

Exchange Damian gripped on the sword's grip grew a bit tenser that it was already. "Like I say, I do fine on my own." his grip was enough to make Zatanna flinched by she hold onto it, she did not want to lose to him.

"Don't make me say backwards, Damian." She told him - placing a bit more of her strength.

The boy look at her for a moment before he let go off and awkwardly looked away.

"The cookies better be at a satisfied level, as well, I was told by the alien that cookies are much more refreshing with a whitish liquid that it is said that people at my age required for their body to inherit more strength," Damian told the witch, with a straight face before he fell backwards straight off the edge of the roof and plummeted into he landed.

"I think we can afford that," Zatanna responds with a smirk, as she peered over the ledge where Damian had leaped from before she follows his actions.

….…..

…..

10:00 a.m

"Is this the best outfit that you could come out from your mind?" he inquires abruptly to the witch as he follows the witch in a steady pace walk.

"I don't write the magic Damian. I just say it backwards. But don't worry this will only temporarily after we done shopping." Zatanna replied, flashing Damian a grin before she turned to look ahead.

Damian rolls his eyes seem how immature was being the witch. "This is humiliating."

"Come on don't say look adorable." she stated.

" Adorable? Wearing this insipid costume makes me look like a clown."

The clothes that he was wearing were clothes that the witch spell has manifested that were fit for a casual to go outside. Or so he thought. Turn out to be an outfit of an old-fashioned stereotype of a child: short brown trousers with white sneakers, plain blue sleeve t-shirt top wore underneath a red puffer vest matching color with his cap.

He looks ridiculous, to the point that he really regret not going with his black ninja uniform that at least look decent just like her one: black boots, black jeans, black leather jacket with a dark red shirt.

"An adorable clown." this made Damian gritted his teeth tightly and turned his small hands into fiery fists.

"I hate you." snarled Damian.

"I can live with that." sarcastically replied Zatanna.

She really started to get on his nerves, he did not like the breakfast she served him: dried cookies. Next was making wear this insipid outfit and mostly her attitude towards him.

He was starting to reconsider of letting her have the authority over him, knowing that he could completely outpass her with his skills.

The motivation for this is that he believed that she might become a potential worthy opponent once she provides with that iron grip that vaguely made him felt pain.

Now he starting to regret his doubts which apparently he never did.

Damian then with his walking pace finally matching her pace, they'd entered a shopping mall.

"So Damian is this your first time going to a shopping center?" Asked the witch as they walk to the nears escalators.

"Yes. Why ask?" Damian asked as he was holding with his two hands the balustrade of the escalator.

"Because you don't see familiar with this kind of environment." She pointed out looking at the boy who was in a star form: two hands stretched out holding to the balustrade of the escalator.

"Is there a problem with that?" She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Meaning that you are not from around this area, I am right?"

He confirms with a nod.

"Okay, then where are you from?"

"My origins don't need to be shared out. Neither my life." He retorted.

"Then how about we play a game." She begins. " Both of ask 20 questions and we can only answer with a yes or no. That way we can find out a bit more about ourselves without revealing our personal life."

Damian took a moment before he responded. " seems fair, however, what benefits me of knowing something about you?"

Zatanna shrugs her shoulders. "Don't know. It's up to you."

Damian was aware of her background story through his father relationship with women that mother had attained. Somehow he was giving the opportunity to have more knowledge of her by this game.

"It's pointless but it looks like I have no choice at all," he grumbled.

"That's the spirit. Now let's begin!"

* * *

Watchtower September 5, 12:30 EST

"Is there any news about our old boss, new boss?" The new kid flash asked as he came in a zipped from the Zeta tube.

"I'm afraid not kid flash." Kid flash eyes cast down as his energy seem to have dry out. "I see, not surprising at all."

"But do not worry, once we know his awareness, I will no doubt inform you." Aqualad said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you mistakenly boss, you don't need to inform me, you will inform everyone." Kid flash, replied with a bit energetic while flashing a grin with a thumbs up.

"Of course. Now I believe that you should be in the training room with the others." Kid flash sheepishly smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, over sleep. But don't worry boss, it won't happen again."

In a blink of an eye, kid flash shot out of the area and went to the training area that the watchtower had provided for the team.

Aqualad took a second before he turns to the holographic computers, whereas there were three screens each of them was filled with some written information of certificate of birth.

However, neither of the three screen filled with data provide him with the information he was seeking. Letting his fingers fly over the keyboard, Aqualad searched from low to high, to left and right. Still, couldn't found anything.

" **Recognise Artemis B06** '

companion with her casual clothes citizens rather than her uniform of the tigress. Moreover, she was holding in both hands paper coffee cup vectors, greeting her boss as she descended the stairs.

"I believe that you will need it." she offered, extend one of her paper coffee cup vectors.

"I appreciate the offer, my friend. I truthful need one of these." he accepts her offer as he took a sip of some of the coffee.

"So how is it going? Anything from the boy?" questioned Artemis consumed her coffee.

"Nothing. I have none information relative with the boy: birth certificate, passport, papers, relatives. It was like he never existence in the surface area."

"You are saying that this kid is not from this area," he shook his head, neglected her statement.

"I do not state that he is from any area of the surface area which is mostly likely the case, however, this might be due to the limitate the data we have been provided by the government services."

"Yeah, since Lex luthor became the UN Secretary-General, it has been a problem from access to any kind of information from the government allows to have." said Artemis.

Nodding Aqualad said: "Exactly my friend."

"Still, there must be some kind of data from Nightwing son, it so unlikely for a random boy with Nightwing genes to pop out, out of nowhere. It's crazy."

"I perfectly agree with you, yet we cannot find any evidence that provides the boy's origins rather than he has Nightwing blood running through his veins."

"Talking about the boy, I wonder how is Zee dealing with him?" Inquired Artemis with a puzzled face.

"My friend, he is just a boy, I positive that Zatanna can handle him." Aqualad told Artemis easing Artemis concerning.

"Alright. If you say so. Now how about Nightwing? Any news?"

"No. his location is still unknown." Artemis sighed.

Just how long is he going to keep hidden? It has been like this for months, his location was unknown. How? Since Superboy and M'gann saw him a few days later. Reasons because Nightwing only comes back to his place once every three months.

That's only detail information they know about him. Before he goes unknown for a while.

Even with her try to track him down, it was still hard due to every chance of track him down had been hacked down by him. Not wanted to find him.

"Alright. Then I believe we have work to do. After all, Damian seems the impatient type, and I do not want to keep a father-son reunion."

* * *

"What is this?"

"That's an ice cream, Damian."

Damian examínate the so-called 'ice cream' which literally was frozen milk.

"Don't tell me this is your first time having an ice cream?" Zatanna asked Damian who was examining the frozen milk with the spoon.

He nods.

"Oh my God.." a small sigh escaped her mouth.

"I don't see what is so delighted of this ice cream? Is just frozen milk." The boy commented with a disgruntled frowned.

"Frozen milk? Are you sure?"

"I do not back down my words." He said in his normal level of confident. "Then let me explain the difference-"

"I could care less about your opinion, therefore your speech would be pointless to be heard at all." Damian sneers interrupted her.

"Just try it, I promise you would want more." She encourages Damian as she eats her own ice cream.

"Like I told you-hmmm" a spoonful fill with chocolate forcibly was feed to Damian.

"For once stop taking." Zatanna declares as she watches his reaction with an amusing tone.

His self-preservation instincts were about to kick in but stop as the outing is surprisingly pleasant, this was far from been frozen milk.

"I told you,"

"Tt.." the small boy crossed his arms and look away. Zatanna couldn't help but chuckle at his reactions. He was embarrassed to accept that she was right.

Currently, they were on the second floor of a small, simple cafeteria that Zatanna has found for them to relax for a while from all that walking they had to do.

They found the right clothes for Damian, as he denied to wear any more clown clothes from that stricter area -kids clothes- so they have to go somewhere else.

It took a while to found the perfect show for him, but they did.

Just five minutes inside the shop, they got kick out due to Damian making a fuss on the clothes and threatening the security guard for unknown reasons.

The only option was to go back to the kid's area which Damian wasn't happy at all. But they bought clothes suitable for his taste of clothes.

"Let's go home now Damian. So we can try some of your outfits for the interview. " Damian raises an eyebrow as calmly takes a spoonful of ice cream.

"Since starting today you be going to daycare!"

Damian spoon hit her head once he heard the word daycare. He was not going to like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there, I am sorry for not updating sooner but I have to rewrite this chapter like literally, I need it to. Also in this chapter I skip some of the days as well the main event, but don't worry in the future chapters it will explain what happen. Furthermore, I am looking for a Beta reader, since I do make a lot of grammar mistake. So anyone wants to help out to mad this story make more sense, please PM. Also age:**

 **Dick - 20**

 **Damian - 5**

 **the others are just a year older from season two.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy ( sorry if is a short chapter, next one would be a bit longer).**

* * *

chapter 6

September 11, Watchtower 23:05 EDT

To be honest, there were a few times in his twenty years old of living that Dick Grayson had been truly terrified; his whole family murdered in front of him will always be the first one, the memory that will haunt him forever even in death. Then it comes Jason Todd, his little brother death, not biological but still he was his family. Next was his best friend: Wally who died as a hero yet this was different from suffered from lost or emptiness, it was the present of this child.

"He's your son, Nightwing."

Son.

The young boy with the same similar characteristic as he possessed was standing in front of him was his son.

(At the background could hear choked from different people's; jaws dropping and eyes wide open.)

 _His son._

 _His son_.

His Son.

The boy in front of him that had assembled with Zatanna was his son.

With another moment, He noticed those eyes: Eyes, the same shade of indescribable green that he had seen on his mother, now belong to his son.

Not it cannot be. He couldn't have a son. No way.

" _A new successor will appeal to you, that successor will claim his rights of his father's inheritor_." Talia's earlier words echoed through his jumbled mind. It couldn't be, it was impossible, yet at the current moment seem possible.

"Don't look so stunned father. I thought you'd be taller."

The boy finally snapped the awkward tension between father and son reunion which supposedly meant to be private, however, it seemed that it was impossible, anyhow, it did not matter since now these heroes would understand who he is and his position of being the son of Nightwing.

"DNA." He snarled in a fair impersonation of Batman.

"We have already done a DNA test; we have the results to provide it," Aqualad told him, handled him the results printed out.

With a moment he thought he was about to faint maybe the reason behind was due to the blood loss effect or it was because his world came crashing down on him yet again.

One name printed out in block black letters.

That named was his full name, place next to ' **Match:'**.

Richard John Grayson.

' _Bruce is definitely going to kill me when he founds out about this_.' thought Dick, picturing Bruce reactions off this situation that his sexual affairs go into which he supposedly knew that at some point something like this would occur to Bruce not him.

"I believe that I would need privacy with my father, I do not want children to disturb such a precious moment for me and father," Damian explains calmly with arms crossed eyed everyone in the area.

Aqualad understood the young boy's wishes with a nod. "I understand, I will have the team not to disturb your moment with your father."

With that said, the younger members of the team were ordered by Aqualad to precisely not to interference the encounter between father and son by sending them to the training room along with himself, except for a few.

Damian glanced at them. "Didn't I say myself clear, I do not want children here." He told them.

"You are the child here." Superboy clarified, "I assume you got mixed up on who's the one who gives orders." He replied Superboy replied stiffly.

On the other hand, Damian raised up an eyebrow, hearing the clone's respond.

"Sorry for that, but the reason why were are, here is because we wanted to help your beloved daddy with this issue," Artemis said, eyes narrowed to Dick who was clutching the piece of paper.

' _So she could understand the situation by analysts her surrender by a few seconds. Excellent._ ' Damian thought, magnificent of her analyst's skill. Giving a more potential reason for her becoming his personal servant.

"Still is an unnecessary act to be made, when a child wishes to be alone with his father." Damian keeps further protestant, demanding more of Crock skills be discerned by his ears.

Just before he could get more, some foolish idiot decided to interrupt. That was the green alien, really? Just what did he need to have what he wanted?

"Damian," he groans. "This is obligatory, do you understand?" Damian rolled his eyes, sooner he felt a gently touched on his shoulder.

"Damian, please?" He did not need to turn to see who was it, he knew it was the magician touched on his shoulder. Figures. Every time he was comforted by her, she would place her hand on his right shoulder.

"Fine." he replied shortly with a frown compared to Zatanna who had a gently smiled.

"Now that is sorted out, I believe we need a proper introduction" Artemis say clapping her hands together. "Damian meet your father, Dick meet your son Damian."

"Hello father is a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh." With his poker face, Damian took a few steps, offering a handshake to his biological father.

Holding back a bitter mutter, and somehow managing to bring out a coolly expression and accepted the handshake.

"You didn't know about me."

He didn't even speak in a loud voice, but his voice echoed through the area.

"No."

Dick dutifully answered his biological son that he had no partial idea he had one or than he had any children at all, so at the moment he was being honest.

"Neither I." Superboy snarled focused on the child that apparently, his friends knew his awareness except himself. "Not surprising at all." he said sharply, taking another step forward looking into the child's green orbs.

"Now, tell us who are you?"

Damian let out a dry chuckle as later on turning his face into a scowled. "Is this how you're trying to coerce information from me? By having the big guy intimate me? Father, I'm insulted."

"Don't-"

Herrrhem.

The sound of clearing the throat barged in, making the both black haired males turned to see the slightly person who would stop them: Dick Grayson.

"Okay, I think we have enough." he said shortly. "You know he just a child, so cut him so slack."

"Then keep your child under control, we do not want to make any necessary moves that might forcefully need to make that boy knows his place."

That was certainly a surprise to hear from Superboy threatening a child. Consider how a child could do, it looks like Damian already made an enemy at such young age.

"So..Damian." says Dick wondering how to start a conversation with his child. "How did you know that I was your father?" Dick asked after giving it some thought of what to inquired from him like how did his child found out that he was Richard Grayson heir.

"Mother and Grandfather apprise me of my genes." stated Damian.

More suspicions brought Dick Grayson on who particular was the mother, but neglected once the thought on his head.

"I-I..see, so your family knows me," Dick assured quietly another matter of fact of the mother of his son. "So...would you mind telling me your age?"

"I'm five, however, I do not see how this is helpful." Dick blinked.

This child was five years old, that was something hard to believe. Reasons: what kind of child knows how to use such an advantage vocabulary at his age. Second: he looks like he was at the age of seven rather than a five-year-old child physical.

"Five, meaning that Nightwing would have been under-age." M'gann pointed out, blushing slightly at the thought of Robin done at such a young age.

"Figures." Artemis drawled. " I knew you wouldn't stay virgin with that cocky attitude. Isn't right?"

"Artemis, trying to keep it PG, there is a kid remember?" Zatanna replied, reminding her best friend that matter in fact tone that a child was present.

"PG? This boy is far from PG, just like his father."

"Can't argue." Zatanna agreed with her statement.

"Hold on a minute." Superboy breaks into the conversation. "Isn't this an act of adultery since weren't Zatanna and Nightwing formerly in a relationship at that time."

A long pause.

As the atmosphere around them quickly fell to zero once Superboy closed his mouth, looks like he should have kept that thought in mind, but he just has to blurt in out from his mouth. Great. More things would be complicated than already was. Taking The young father's stunned silence as acceptable.

Just a second. It wasn't technically his fault. He just stated a fact, that's all. The one to blame on the afterward is Dick on his love affairs and not staying loyal to his partner, therefore he cannot be criticized for the oncoming event between the two former lovers.

"Ah, Nightwing isn't someone calling you? Your.." wanted to break the sudden tenseness, M'gann started pointed out Dick's discreet Bluetooth earpiece flashes light blue as she felt her skin start to crawl with strong dreadful feelings.

Dick blinked as he did not notice at all, and straight away knew in mind who was calling him: Alfred.

"Hello, Alfred." He responds casually like nothing happened as he took a few step back from his son and turned his back meaning that this conversation was private.

"Oh Thank goodness!" Alfred exclaims a bit too high for his ear. "I was worried about you, Master Richard. I haven't heard from you, and I thought something happens to you since your un-"

Dick sighed. "Sorry, Alfred. But things got complicated and I got help from an unexpected visitor that you might have a clue of who is."

"Of course, Master Richard, as I currently speaking to you, unfortunately news has recently displayed. Member of the league of Assassination has been spotted on the rooftop of Megami island. Presume that unexpected visitor who aids you from your patrol injured must be the Ra's al Ghul's daughter: Talia." the man servant's voice was toneless over the communication device, as Dick began to discuss the things that had happened to him which probability Alfred already might have an idea about it.

On the other hand, Artemis did not know what to do anymore, due to having now divulged an intimate information of Dick's love affairs of the past. Surprisingly, it shocked her to hear which sometimes she didn't. Come on, the prince of Gotham was capable of doing such an extremely dangerous activity at such a young age.

Nonetheless, this was one of the things that were hard to visualize of his doing. It wasn't his style at all - maybe a bit.

"You alright?" Artemis asked her best friend in a low whisper tone while keeping an eye on Dick's son who was deadpan with high vocabulary the necessary of the M'gann cookies become permanent on his daily routine. Despite that Damian's gazed were on the clone.

"Yeah," Zatanna replied and force a smile on her face. "Don't worry about me. That's in the past, so there is no point."

Artemis respond was lifting an eyebrow: "Are you sure? I mean you not good a handle at this, worse adding this secret."

She snorted softly at that, gazed engaged on Damian. "If I'm going to cry, I'll do it later, when I'm going home by myself."

She chuckled. "So you do admit that you are going to cry?" she teased her with a mockery tone.

"Shut up." She remarked before she interjected Damian who looks like was provoking Superboy with his bat-gazed to start a fight.

Artemis didn't buy her friends act, she wasn't like Batman, who could detect a lie straight away, is because she knew Zatanna like the palm of her hand just like with M'gann, so no matter how hard she tried to hide the truth, she will be the first one to discover.

The first clue where her reaction, even she didn't slip any of her own expression, but Artemis noticed, she notice that it has struck dumb at Zatanna, as she saw how her mouth slightly open but nothing came out: the words were stuck in her throat.

Now once this is over, she would definitely talk with Dick.

Any rate, Dick spent like about six minutes talking with his butler, explain with a detail of the situation he was, and explain why his Nightwing uniform was sent with the batmobile to the cave and currently he was wearing some Bruce old clothing.

"I understand sir, if that's what you have chosen to do, I'll stand by you, whatever your choices with fully reasonable explanation sir. As well remind me that I should show gratitude towards Ms. Talia." said Alfred appreciate of Ms. Talia actions.

"Yes, Alfred." Dick jeeringly replied rolling his eyes.

"Now Master Richard, I believe that you must immediately come back to Gotham or you will be extremely late for this event," said Alfred, making Dick blinked. "I believe you forgot about it, that's why I will arrive in a minute with your uniform sir."

"Wait alfred!" he exclaimed, however, it was too late, the butler already end up the conversation and was no longer in line.

 **Recognized: Agent A, A21**

"Please Master Nightwing, you only have five minutes to get change. We do not want to keep the paparazzi late." Alfred did arrive at the time, he approximately was going to be. He arrived with his eyes closed; holding close a long garment suit cover on his chest.

Just as he opened his eyes, he saw a scenario that he never thought that he had to envisioned with Master Richard.

There a small child with the same features of Master Richard was steely looking at him.

"Dick swallowed and scratched the back of his head in a nervous way: "I can explain."

Alfred lifts an eyebrow and crossed his arms, dropping the suit cover as he tapped his fingers on his forearm continuously while he gave him the look.

"Talk."

* * *

 **Review, Like or Follow. Also, what do you think Alfred would do. Also more Damian POV will appear in future chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**September 12, Gotham City 10:10 EDT**

How long was it that he felt this softness? Like about a long time - really long time, that he is no longer familiar with this feeling.

Of course. This mattress wasn't called high quality for no reason, they were soft as a cloud or even a marshmallow. It sounds cliché but he doesn't care.

He just wants to sink into this marvelous sensation that his back is currently feeling or maybe be the other soft sensation on his upper body. Which one should he pick?

He picks none of them, he rather picks the sensation from the previous night, which isn't something to be surprised at all. Since he really needs to clean his mind, besides he just couldn't help himself been so charming to the ladies when he was wearing a flannel suit.

Opening his eyes to see the familiar ceiling. He turned his face to the side only to meet by the scorching rays of the morning reflected by the glass of the window. Was morning already? Wow, the time has really gone quick.

As Dick sat up or tried to, he felt a light weight on his chest. He gazed straight away when to see the sleepy figure of the blonde woman soundly asleep in his arms. Just like he thought before, he just couldn't help his own charmed.

Even this was a delighted sight, Dick knew that this fling is over. Even though it was a wild night with the reporter named Natasha or so he remembers correctly. He gently took her small form in his arms and placed beside him before he carefully made his way out from under the bed. Not wanted to wake up Natasha, and put some clothes before leaving the room.

Now that some stress was released last night, Dick finally mind was sort of not as messing like yesterday.

Now it was to deal with his child, Damian.

A five-year-old boy who came all across the world to meet him, with his mother approve and grandfather who wishes to grandson finally meet his father.

Touched. However, he never thought of ever having a child or even having the guts to bring a baby into this world.

It wasn't that he didn't like them, not exactly, though he'd never been particularly fond of them either.

It had more to do with his own childhood, his own insecurities, his own unresolved issues, being a superhero, all of which would interfere with the proper and healthy raising of a child.

Now here he is. Damian, **_his_** five-year-old child that he found out yesterday.

Oh, God.

Yesterday, don't even get him started. Alfred got the click in just a few seconds. And began to lecture him, how irresponsible he was on impregnated a young woman. Which he still didn't know who was the mother.

Because of that, he wanted to know anything about the woman who gave his son life, but Dick was afraid to find out about the truth. Of course, like any reasonable person who just found out that were a parent.

He already got a sort of idea of the woman, but he couldn't impossible image of her being the mother of his son - it was just impossible to have a relationship with her or even just having a one night stand.

To the point that he asked Mr. Gordon, a police commissioner to do a research of any women who gave birth to a male five years ago in Gotham. Which sounds ridiculous?

Ask your ex-girlfriend's father or that he asked a policeman to do it.

Both sound ridiculous, so there was no time to choose. But still, the reason why he asks is that if he goes to ask himself or Alfred to do it, then it will found very suspicious to found such an information - that the media will straight away make this into the first page of the daily newspaper with some nearly made up stories which particular half will be truth.

Also that a policeman duty is to help the citizens, so is not weird to do that, after all, he is helping a citizen.

So he couldn't risk that, he couldn't allow the public to know Damian, yet. He needs more time. Time to adapt that he had a kid, before the media comes up because once the media comes at him, he doesn't know how he will survive.

Since come on. Billionaire-playboy ward has a child, no one would expect that headline at this time, the world never expected that Dick Grayson to have a child, it was most likely to happen to Bruce as half of the world would expect that to happen by the way Bruce went around.

Also talking about Bruce.

Bruce sure was going to slap him to the ground.

To be fair, he deserved that. Since he'd been warned and lecture from him, the consequences of not having safe sex. So now he will have around like a few more days before Bruce comes to help him deal with it.

As help is on the way, Dick couldn't help to wonder about it. That the mother of his child kept his child for five years away from his father. They might be reasons for why - but still, she has no right to do that. He is the father, he has the right as a father to know his kid - didn't care if she sends him a letter or email or even an SMS. He will have to spend every day without resting to found his son.

The only woman that could keep such a secret was her - Even so, he denied the idea of Talia al Ghul been the mother of his first child.

She was beautiful – he couldn't have lied about it – but it just didn't make any sense of her being the mother.

He does not recall any memories with her at all. However, the evidence contradicts his reasons.

Talia al Ghul would never come to Gotham without any purpose, she would only come for business or to make chaos, but she came on the day that Damian was first introduced; it could be a pure coincide. Next, their eyes were remarkable identical and face feature in some ways. Could be another coincide right?

Another one is what would she spent time on that pep talk, Talia wasn't that much of a talker if he remembers, she was more active like try to slice his neck twice. So, of course, there weren't coincide at all, there was a link between Talia and Damian that he will found out.

"Good Morning Master Richard, I hope you had a delighted night." Alfred snapped his deep thoughts with his British accent as Dick was top of the stairs before he descended from the stairs.

"You know I always have delighted night Alfred." Rubbing with his palm of his hand over his right eye. "But thanks for asking."

"I hope so, today you have a busy schedule, Master Richard." Alfred continually speaks of his schedule of the day as they walk to the kitchen, Dick couldn't help but let out a long sigh of tiredness.

After Bruce left for his usual business trip, which when he was a kid, Bruce would have taken with him - He didn't want like the idea to leave him alone with the mansion. However, he is no longer a little kid.

"So what's today? Parties, Interviews. Oh, wait, a date." Dick blurt out anything that he had done in the past few days at daylight as he seated at the large dining table.

"You guess two right, sir. Today is a mixture of a date with an interview." Alfred said calmly. "You will be interviewing with Miss Vale in three hours and a half about your upcoming age of inheritance your part to the Wayne Industries."

The corner of Dick's lips curled up once he heard the woman reporter named. "Isn't she one of Bruce ex-lovers?" Alfred just nods, confirming Richard's thought correct. "The list just keeps getting longer and longer,"

"Master Richard, I believe you have important things to be dealing than talking about Master Bruce affairs with women," Alfred said, standing at the stove finishing up a batch of scrambled eggs.

"Got the message Alfred," Dick said with a wink and a thumbs up to Alfred before he reaches to grab the newspaper beside him. Wondering what is going on in Gotham City.

Now that his birthday was approximate coming up, Reporters have to assign dates to have an interview with him: wanted to know how he feels about that he finally taking part of the Wayne Enterprise and how he will finally be 21.

So he knows, that in a matter of fact that this event won't be over for a few more months before his birthday and after.

"Sir, breakfast is served." Dick smiled at Alfred before he allows his mouth do the work, is has been such a while since he tastes Alfred cooking. So now he will allow himself to satisfy his stomach that was already tremble of hungriness.

 _I have a son._

Dick Grayson never thought of having any children at all.

Until today.

* * *

 **September 12, New York 11:00 EST**

Damian did not understand what he did wrong.

He tried every single thing that came to his mind, but it didn't seem to have an affection towards him. It was just impossible.

"Damian!"

His irritate voice called Damian's voice. Tt. He doesn't learn. Damian just kept his sight of view in the book that he was reading.

"Come and join us. We need another player to be a team." Damian ignored the boy's unpleasant voice as he turns to the next page.

The boy seemed unaffected by his attitude that he walks towards Damian, holding the football ball in his hand.

"Damian, he's coming." whispered quietly the red-haired boy who was sitting down crossed legged beside Damian.

Damian low groan as he closed the book and lift his face up to look at the boy: "Do you have a death wish, Smith?"

The boy gave him a silly little smiled before he answered. "You know you can't keep those threats, Damian."

Stubborn as always. The boy in front of him was Jon Smith: black messy hair, sky-blue eyes, stupid glasses wore with a casual outfit. This would be a glad time to finally teach this boy a lesson.

"Is that a challenge, because I won't back down." Damian reacted without a meaning too, glanced sharply at Smith.

"Sorry Jon, but today Damian won't be able to play with you guys." The red-haired spoke, once he noticed immediately Damian's glance. Meaning that going any further would be extremely dangerous.

Jon startled to hear the red haired voice before he took notice. "Colin! You scare me, I didn't notice you were here."

"You didn't notice me?" Colin asked Jon, who thought that he took offended so waved his hand on defences. "I didn't ...mean in a bad...way!"

At that moment an unexpected thing happens, Colin grin.

"Cool! Your training is really working." Colin says, beaming to Damian. "Teach me more of your ninja technics,"

"Don't be ridiculous." Damian scoffs. "That was beginners luck, you knew more than just a few days to mastering. You must become one with the shadows."

"Become one with the shadow?" Jon cuts in forcefully before Damian spoke once again and make this much more confused than it already was. "So that's the reason why you built this tent with black bed sheets."

Colin nods.

A few days ago, Damian and Colin decided to build their own little main base for both of them to have their space as they did not want to join with the other kids. So they turned the book area into a small cave which surprisingly the teachers were not against it.

"What kind of training are you teaching Colin?" inquired Jon, sitting down beside Damian, which in return Damian shift a few centimeters away from Smith.

"Is not your business." spat Damian with arms crossed over his chest.

"His teaching be how to be invisible." Damian's face fell as he so badly wanted to facepalm of what this boy just said when he declared to Jon clear that it was not his business.

"Invisible?" Jon lifts an eyebrow to Colvin. "Since when does Damian can make you invisible? He doesn't have any powers."

"You don't need power, you need training," Damian told Jon. "Training is what makes you stronger and acquires your unique skills that you possess inside your strength," he says with a flat face showing no emotion.

"Like Superman and Batman." Jon suggested. Damian took a moment to process before he nods. "Yeah, compare those two heroes, there is a big difference that separates both of them."

Colin then hears Damian explanation and asked a factual question: "Then, if Superman and Batman would fight each other, who would win?"

That's when there was a moment a silent before Damian and Jon parted lips only to spit out a different word.

"Batman/Superman." Both of them said flatly.

Damian first reacts by narrowing his eyes to meet Smith's own iris. Is he naive or just stupid? Since the boy seemed to have a problem in the head. Superman has no chance at all of fighting his Grandfather.

By Grandfather his reference to Batman a.k.a Bruce Wayne, the man who trained under the League of Assassination, the man who taught everything to his father - even he wasn't biological grandfather and never met face to face, he has already earned an enormous respect from Damian to the point called him Grandfather.

"You are blind Smith. Superman won't last any longer that a minute to Batman takes him out." he snarled, glancing at him sharply.

Jon crossed his arms and gave his best glanced to Damian. "I think you got the other way around. Batman wouldn't last with one of Superman's punches. He will be sent to the moon."

"Batman has more experience than Superman. He fights in one of the most dangerous cities in the world full of crime 24 hours." Damian stated in a matter of fact tone standing up looking down at Jon.

"Well, maybe you are right, but are you forgetting something?" Jon questioned Damian.

"What?"

That's when Colin thought that he should have kept that question in his own thoughts, he felt like he wanted to facepalm himself for such a mistake.

"I'm much, much taller."

And that's how chaos broke out.

…..

* * *

Completely, he couldn't believe that he let himself end up in a situation like this. He just couldn't believe the fact that the fool was able to put a fight.

A real fight.

Still, because of that, his face was sort of a mess: his right cheek was patched two plasters, his hair was turned into a next bird and his left eye was slightly bruised that the skin underneath turns a dark colour.

Was the reason why he was currently holding an ice pack on his left eye. Which apparently this would minimize the pain and swelling.

"That was some good moves you got there." Came the amused reply beside him.

Damian turned his head to see his guest. "That was a warm up,"

"That's so stunning warm up for a kid like you." the boy admitted taking a seat beside Damian. "Are you some kind of ninja? Because that will be so cool!"

Casually Damian took this a compliment, but he wants to correct the boy that he wasn't a ninja like with Wilkes however it will alert him. So for the best, he just goes on with the flow that he is a ninja. Which is not completely wrong or right.

"Do you want to teach you some moves?"

The boy's eyes wide open, hearing Damian's offer. "I... you...w-would that?"

Seeing the fidget nervously made Damian frowned. "Don't make me change my answer."

"Okay, sir!" He stood up firmly and bowed his head showing his respect to Damian - who resisted the urge to sigh.

"I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Connor Hawke." then Connor holds out a hand to shake and Damian took it as Connor shakes too quickly and then holds on to his hand for a little too long. "I just settle down in New York today. So tomorrow we will see each other."

Connor says with a smiled on his face, before he says his goodbye, as he says that he only came to register and visit the New York Youth Care that tomorrow he will start coming.

Connor Hawke: Same height. Same pupil eyes. Blonde Hair. Medium Skin tone. Similar personality as Colin Walkes. He could become practically useful if he has any culpability in himself if he doesn't, then, then he can say goodbye.

Still having two disciples wasn't such a bad start at all, of course, Damian would have to place them into a strict training just like his Grandfather had done with him.

"Here he is,"

Damian frustrating groans, slowly turning his head, only to freeze at the sight of it. Here it was the person he most did not want to see them at this moment in his current status: The Clone.

"Thank you for your help. We would handle the rest." said the teen that was beside the clone with a sincere smile.

"Please could you tell me what is your relationship with Ms. Zatara?" the teacher questioned the two teens.

" Friends." The clone replies. "That's all."

"Alright, then please take care of Damian." with that the teacher was out of sight, leaving the three of them alone.

"Where is Zatara?" Damian inquired from the clone to know where was the magician who supposedly meant to take care of him.

"Busy," Connor says not taking eyes off him. "That's why we're here. We are your babysitter whatever you liked or not."

Babysitter. Was this a punishment? Because if it was, he didn't understand what he did wrong. He is just defending his grandfather stature of the Batman like any grandchild would do.

"I can take care of myself." Damian said gruffly. "I don't need a bunch of school children, babysitter me, I am not a kid."

Conner glared as a flare of anger flow on him. He started not to like the boy's attitude. "Then could you explain why are you in here, in a youth care for kids."

"Tt." the five-year-old swing his head away.

Conner sighs, he says that he's not a 'kid' which contradict a lot as he is acting like a brat, this kid sure is weird.

"He's so adorable."

Now both black haired fully attention when towards the blonde girl, who she bluntly out her thoughts of seeing the boy.

The blonde girl seemed unaffected of what she did wrong that she continues on her commenting on how adorable Nightwing's son is.

"Who could hurt such an adorable boy, no wonder Zatanna keep you by herself!" she giggled, hands on her cheek. "Just wait into Ba-"

"Wonder Girl."

Wonder face dropped and sigh. "The boy needs to know that there are-"

"Wonder Girl."

"Okay, I will drop the topic." she quickly stated, hands in the air. "But this doesn't change anything. They will find out. That's what they do."

"I understand," Superboy said, placing a hand on her shoulder and softly replied. "This isn't our matter, is Nightwing." Superboy then cut her off with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I know. You're trying to help, however, if Nightwing can handle so does Robin and Batgirl."

Wonder girl couldn't disagree with him or argue, it was so likely that Robin would be compelling about having a nephew, that he won't be able to stop talking about it.

"Yeah, you right." Wonder girl says with a small smile shaping up her lips. Before she gave him a quick hug and turned her attention to the boy.

"Now let's go and get some smoothies." Cassie says remaining that smile on her face. "If you don't like smoothies we can ice cream. Your choice."

The boy did not respond just keep his head turned away from them. Conner bit his lips at it, and decide to take action. Even he was opposite to do anything, he did something.

"I do not want-Hey!"

Strong arms wrap around his waist from behind and slowly his body is being lifted up onto the clone's shoulder.

"Hey! Let go!" Conner frowned at the boy's cried out and attempts of being free from his hold by trying swinging his legs that were immobilized by Superboy's hands. This stubborn brat was sure going to be a heck of a pain.

He wonders how does Zatanna deal with him? Or the real question is how will Nightwing handle this brat?

"Just shut up and enjoy yourself."

…

* * *

Even without Batman for two weeks, the meeting still was held for a long period of time. It wasn't like she dislike, she likes to take part of it, but sometimes these meetings can take the whole day, in which today was one of those days.

Mostly the one who did the talk were Superman and Wonder woman with a few agrees with disagreeing from other superhero's.

At every meeting, she would contribute with some facts on the topic or at least speak for a bit. But today she didn't or she couldn't.

She couldn't due to how alarming, she was of Damian, the boy who had got into a fight with another boy twenty minutes ago, just when the meeting just started. She received the call a minute before it started.

At that minute, she quickly texts her best friend, to collect him and be his babysitter for a brief moment, which later on finding out that this meeting was going to take the whole day.

She really couldn't stop herself from thinking of the boy: Was he alright? Was he treated well? Did he bleed? Did he start the fight?

Oh. God. She really hopes this meeting would have a break, or else she will have to use the old fashion way - excuses.

…..

* * *

These smoothies were acceptable to his taste.

Not that he'll ever admit to these complete strangers, neither Zatara because she will have used this as advantages towards him.

But there's absolutely nothing pleasant about is how he was still riding onto the clone's shoulder. Worst of all, the stupid clone decided to walk through a park. A park. Where people could see him. Just how long was he going to humiliate?

"Liked the view." He huffed in irritation.

"What do you think of the smoothie? Do you like it?" Damian just shrugged helplessly.

Conner rolled his eyes seemed Cassie trying so hard on the brat. The brat even was showing signs that he won't communicate or show interest in them. Yet it did not stop Cassie, it just gave her more level of confidence in herself. Strange.

Somehow this gave Superboy the feeling of Deja Vu, watching her struggling from breaking the wall that the brat made himself.

That wall that it can break through one of his punches easily.

"Leaving him, wonder girl." He begins, ready for his punch takes an effect. "The boy so obviously scared to society with us,"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" he yells; looks like his punch wreck the brat's wall.

"Then speak." The Clone said deadpan.

Damian's jaw clenched. "fine." He yelled again.

"So you might want to tell us how this boy kicks some sense into you?" Superboy knew he was still in a bad temper as the brat's fingers slide into his hair and tug his hair.

Conner stays calm and wishes he could punch something because the brat was successively crossing the line.

"I the one who kick some sense for him." Damian murmured. "Don't forget that."

"So it wasn't a friendly fight after all," Wonder girl said. "Then what did the boy draw you to fight him?"

"His idiotic brain..." Damian trailed off, lowered his pair of greenish aqua orbs. "To be precise, I just taught him discipline."

Superboy internally sighed; just like the bats, with less violence. "What's with you and the bats wanted to teach discipline, aren't you going to get tired of it."

"Bats? What in the world are you speaking about it? I am the only child that father has." Wonder Girl and Superboy gave the boy a pity looks since he didn't what was coming at him.

"Your father will tell you everything about your family, so you must be patient." Superboy replied.

"Tell me. Now." Damian howled.

He snorted. "I think that's a job for Tigress."

"Which we are now going to her house, so any questions about your father, she will answer." Wonder girl said with her hands on her hips.

"Then, let's go!"


End file.
